Sonic Boom Season 3 Episode 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Episode 1A: Team Sonic meet a new hedgehog name Maria, and is proven to be full of surprises especially for taking out Eggman's robot with her special abilities. Episode 1B: Maria ends up falling in love at first sight, and Amy and Sticks wants to help her. Problem is, that someone Maria's in love with is Shadow the Hedgehog. OC is Maria
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1A: A New Hedgehog in Town

On a bight sunny day on Seaside Island there is a village that is named Hedgehog Village, many of the inhabitants are going along with their everyday lives. At a food place called Meh Burger, Sonic and his friends, Tails, Amy, Sticks and Knuckles are having lunch. Tails is also working on one of his inventions much to Amy's dismay.

"Tails, you can't eat and build at the same time," Amy says.

"Sorry Amy, but I'm working on a new invention and I'm almost done," Tails says.

"But you'll end up getting food all over it," Amy says.

Tails nervously laughs, "Right."

He puts his invention on a different chair next to him, and continues to eat his lunch.

"What do you think we should do? Eggman's been pretty quiet lately," Sonic asks.

"How about we do some wrestling?" Knuckles suggests.

"No," Tails and Amy answer.

Sticks suggests, "How about we go explore the West Forest searching for bugs and other creepy crawly?"

"Nah. We did that yesterday," Sonic says.

Knuckles points out, "Or see where's those people are going with all that stuff."

Sonic and the others look ahead to see two large men carrying a cargo wagon full of crates or boxes.

"What's going on?" Tails asks.

"Maybe someone building a new storage room?" Sticks suggests.

"I don't think so. Maybe it has something to do with the new house that was being built," Amy says.

"You mean the one next to mine?" Sonic asks.

"I say we check it out," Sticks says.

Everyone nod their heads and rush to where the workers are going. They arrive at a small house with one floor above the base. They see the two workers putting the cargo wagon down and begin to unlead the items. Then three smaller workers put the boxes inside.

"Why are you putting those things in the house? Are they really using it as a storage room?" Knuckles asks.

"No. I think someone's moving in," Amy says.

"Sweet. Looks like I got a new neighbor," Sonic says.

"Indeed you do," A male's voice speak up.

They turn their heads to see Mayor Fink, the mayor of the town. He walks towards the heros.

"Hello Mayor, is someone really moving here?" Tails asks.

"Indeed. A new residence has arrived today from the mainland. She originally lived in the city," Mayor Fink says.

"The city huh. Makes me wonder what kind of neighbor I have," Sonic says.

"You may suspect a city girl, but she's actually a sweet, calm, and gentle young hedgehog. In fact, she's right over there," Mayor Fink says, turning his head to the house.

The five turn to see the new owner of the house. She is a blonde color hedgehog with long hair about to her knees. She is wearing a light blue dress with a blue color blouse jacket with short sleeves, white boots, white gloves with blue wristbands, and a blue headband on her head.

"Wow! Not what you expect from a city girl," Sonic says.

"She's kind of pretty," Tails says.

"Yeah," Knuckles replies.

Amy walks forward, "Come on, let's say hello to our new neighbor."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic says.

Everyone walk to go say hello to the new neighbor. In the house, the new girl is putting a few boxes down on the ground until everything is inside.

Sonic leans to the door, and says, "Hey."

The girl turns to see Sonic.

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you," The girl says.

"Great to meet you too," sonic says.

Then zooms to the girl at top speed, "Names Sonic, what's your name?"

"My name is Maria," The hedgehog says.

"Maria huh. That's a nice name," Sonic says.

Maria replies, "Thanks."

"Hey Sonic, aren't you going to introduce her to the rest of us?" Knuckles asks.

He and the others are walking inside. Sticks runs forward and stares at Maria in the face.

"Hi my name is Sticks. I'm a badger. It's so so so awesome to meet you. I love your hair," Sticks and observing her and sticking her head out of Maria's hair.

Amy drags Sticks away, "Sticks, stop it. You're going to make her uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I was just surprised that all. My name is Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you," Maria happily says.

"Hi Maria, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone called me Tails," Tails says.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose," Amy says, waving her hand.

"Names Knuckles, it's great to see you," Knuckles says.

"It's great to meet all of you. You all are so nice to me. Sadly, I need to ask you to leave so I can finish packing," Maria politely says.

"What? You don't need to do it yourself. We can help unpack your things and put them away," Sonic says.

"Oh no, I don't want to make you all go through all the trouble," Maria says.

"It's no problem at all. That's what neighbors are for," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We'll get your stuff done and fix up before dinner," Knuckles says.

Maria smiles, "Thank you."

In Eggman's evil lair, Dr. Eggman is working on a new machine that will defeat Sonic and his friends once and for all or what he thinks every time he comes to fight them.

"This time, my special badnik will be able to defeat Team Sonic for good," Dr. Eggman says.

Cubot says, "That's what you said every time."

"And this time I'm going to beat Sonic and his friends," Dr. Eggman says.

Orbot continues to clean, "I hope you won't take too long, the place is a little messy and it's spring cleaning day."

"I know. I know, but I need perfect this so Team Sonic won't stand a chance," Dr. Eggman says.

"Still a clean lab is a happy lab," Orbot says.

He then puts the duster away, "Now that the cleaning is finish, time for me bring the welcome basket."

"Welcome basket?" Dr. Eggman asks.

"Didn't you hear? We have a new residence at Hedgehog Village from the city in the main lands," Orbot says.

"New residence?" Eggman asks.

Then he continues to work, " If that's the case, I need to finish it so I can show whoever it is my victory."

Eggman continues to work on his new Badnik for the attack.

In Maria's new house, everything from the boxes at neatly set up. Everyone we put in their proper place and the house is all cleaned up.

"Hurry, we finish with the cleaning," Maria happily says.

"Yeah. Now your house is all ready for you to live," Sticks says.

"Now that's taken care of, how about we show you around the neighborhood?" Amy replies.

"I would love too," Maria happily replies.

Suddenly they hear a loud booming sound.

"What was that?" Maria asks.

"Sounds like trouble," Sonic answers.

In town square, Dr. Eggman is driving his hovercraft as his new monstrous creation is rampaging through the village.

The robot is a giant machine with a head and body of a crocodile while the bottom has a robot body of an octopus. The robot crush and chew thing with his teeth and smash boxes and other places with the robot tentacle.

Sonic and the others rush over to see the monster robot is wrecking the city. Maria follows them and look to see the robot.

"Um guys, what's going on?" Maria nervously asks.

"Trouble. You better get to safety. We'll handle this," Sonic says.

"Um okay," Maria answers.

She rushes to a safe place and still watch what is going on.

Sonic and his friends are ready to fight Eggman and his newest creation ready.

"There you are little pests. Came to see my newest destructive creation," Dr. Eggman remarks.

"No. We came to trash it and you," Sonic answers.

"Too bad! Because I have build the ultimate robot the Croctobot!" Dr. Eggman says.

Croctobo?" Knuckles says, looking confused.

Sonic then starts laughing, "Croctobot… Lamest… Badnik… Ever! Oh this is too much!"

Dr Eggman growls in anger about his machine being insulted.

He then commands the robot, "Croctobot, finish that laughing fool!"

The Croctobot lifts one of his tentacles in the air and attempt to smack Sonic. Tails flies over and grabs him before the hit. Sonic continues to laugh as Tails carries him.

"Sonic, get a grip. We need help," Tails says.

"Alright, I'm done. Now let's kick that robot's hard drive," Sonic says.

Sonic then begins to use his speed to run super fast. He jumps in the air and performance a spin dash at the robot. Amy then uses her hammer to hit the tentacles. Sticks doe the same. Knuckles tries to punch the robot, but ends up getting hit by the tentacle and slammed into the wall.

As Sonic and the others fight, Maria is shocked and yet, amazed to see her friends are fighting the robot that is being controlled by the man, Dr. Eggman.

"I never knew my new friends are fighting that robot. It sounds like they done this alot," Maria says.

She then turns to seethe mad scientist controlling the machine, and accompanied by a red robot with a round head and a yellow robot with a square head.

"Hmm, maybe I should talk to him and ask him to stop attacking," Maria says to herself.

She then leaves her hiding spot, and walks over to Eggman and the two robots in the hovercraft.

Eggman angrily says, "Grrr! My Croctobot can't seem to get his tentacles on Team Sonic."

"Um excuse me," Maria's voice says.

Eggman and the two robots look to see the blond hedgehog.

"And, who are you?" Eggman firmly demands.

"Um, my name is Maria. I'm new here. Uh, I like to ask you to stop destroying the village and take your robot somewhere else. You're scaring everyone here. So do you mind leave with your robot, please?" Maria asks, politely.

"What? If you expect me to leave, you're crazy!" Eggman says.

""But um, why are you attacking the town?" Maria asks.

"Why, cause I want to destroy it and make it part of Eggman Land," Eggman says.

"Eggman Land?" Maria says, confused.

She then pictures this Eggman Land to be an amusement park or something like that. A park full of rides, attractions, and food stands. But somehow, she thinks Eggman is not thinking about building an amusement park.

"Maybe you can build this Eggman Land where there's no buildings are," Maria suggests.

"You know, maybe it will be a good idea to build it somewhere else. That way we don't have to keep destroying the place," Cubot says.

"No! I build the robot to destroy the town and Team Sonic! And no blonde hedgehog is going to get in my way!" Eggman angrily says.

The Croctobot whacks the team to the wall and through some of the buildings. Then it aims to attack Maria. Maria begins to run away as the robot begins to chase her. Sonic is able to get out of the hole he crashed into and sees Maria being cornered by the robot.

Sonic rushes over, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size! Or maybe and few feet your size! Like me!"

But the Croctobot is not paying attention to Sonic. Instead is going to whack Maria with his tentacle. Maria becomes so scared that she feels like she's going to cry. Suddenly, Maria's hand begins to glow a bright blue color.

"Leave me alone!" Maria screams and swifts her hand across.

When that happens a strange blue energy like a swift wave slices across the robot in half. Then the robot shuts down and falls to the ground.

Eggman exclaims, "What the…"

"Whoa! That was way past cool," Sonic comments, stopping in his tracks.

"Wow! Maria sliced that robot like it was paper," Knuckles says.

Eggman angrily says, "I'll be back you meddlers, especially to get you, blondie!"

Orbot passes the basket, "Here's a welcome present for you."

Then throws the basket, and Sticks catches it. After that, Eggman flies the hovercraft with the two robots inside. The robot scrap is left to become useless junk.

Maria blushes a little, "Um sorry."

After getting their heads together after being attacked, Sonic and the others head to Meh Burger to get something to eat. They also like to hear Maria's story along with her special abilities.

"So Maria, you wanna to tell us what you did with that robot," Sonic says.

Sticks asks, "Are you a super duper super spy that is here on a secret mission?!"

"Um no. I'm not an agent. I'm just a young hedgehog with um, special powers. I don't really use them much," Maria says.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"You see, back in the city, I was very sick since I was a little girl, so most of my life I was always in the hospital. I have these powers since then and I do use them to play with the other children. Sadly, when they're able to go home, I'm always stuck in the hospital. Couple of months ago, I was released and finally got better. I thought it will be nice to have a fresh new start, and decided to live here to breath nice clean air," Maria says.

"Guess that's one of the great qualities of the village," Tails says.

"I'm sorry to hear you've been sick all your life," Sticks says.

"That's okay Sticks. I'm just glad to feel so much better and got a fresh new start on the island. I… do hope we get to be friends," Maria says.

"Of course, we're friends. Anyone who could take eggface our like that is a friend of mine," Sonic says.

"Thanks. I do admit, I was a bit embarrassed about using my powers out of fright," Maria says.

"You just could help it. You never experienced something like this in the city. Here however, Eggman cause problems almost everyday," Amy says.

"Thanks for the advise," Maria says.

"Well, I say this turned out to be a good day. We got a new friend, especially one who is able t kick Eggman's fight, and it looks like you get to have a lot of adventures as long as you stick with us," Sonic says.

"I'm so glad," Maria says.

"Hey, as long as we're celebrating, how about we do some karaoke?" Knuckles suggests.

"I like Karaoke," Maria says.

"Then Karaoke Night it is," Tails says.

Later in the night, everyone are sitting at their seat in front of the stage. On stage, Maria is singing a song.

**Maria:**

_Until now I was on my own_

_The courage to change is a parachute_

_I have to say the truth is waiting_

_My usual voice _

_(I can hear it)_

_It's like I've begun to run _

_(Look, everyone!)_

_I'm smiling_

After singing the song, everyone clap and cheer with glee. Everyone love Maria's performance. Maria is glad to be in a new town, and to be with new friends, Team Sonic.

**The Heart is a Girl's Parachute English (Lyrics) f****rom Azumanga Daioh**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1B: Love at First Hedgehog

One afternoon, Maria is doing her grocery shopping like she's been doing for living here for a few weeks. This time is a little different. Maria is extra happy and is getting different fruit, vegetables, and other things need for her home.

"Hey Maria!" A familiar voice calls out.

Maria turns to see Sticks and Amy.

"Hi Maria, doing your shopping?" Amy asks.

"Yes. I'm just getting a few things for my house and trying to decide what to make for dinner tonight," Maria says.

"Huh? I didn't know you can cook," Sticks says.

"I can. Since I was healing better, the nurses and independent programers are teaching me how to cook, clean, and other ways to be independent," Maria says.

"Did you know how to fight too?" Amy asks.

"Not really. I was taught how to use my powers, not much about combat," Maria says.

Then says, "It will be great if he can teach me it."

"Who?" Sticks asks.

Maria cheeks begins to blush, "It-it-it's nothing!"

"Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are blushing," Amy asks.

"Um they are?" Maria asks, making her cheeks blush more.

With a grin Amy suspects, "Maria, did you I don't know, met someone."

"No no I didn't met a boy," Maria says.

"She didn't say it was a boy," Sticks says.

Maria face turns red and looks down. Sticks and Amy becomes confused about it.

"Well, uh, you see, I did met someone," Maria shyly says.

"OOOH! You like someone!" The two girls squeal in excitement.

"No no no no no!" Maria panics, then hushes the girls.

Then then calmly says, "I… I sort of like him. I mean, he was cold and distance, but I can tell he has some good intentions."

"So who's the boy that captured your heart?" Amy asks.

"He literary stole her heart?! Then Maria's a zombie!" Sticks screams.

Amy rolls her eyes, "It's a figure of speech Sticks. I'm asking who Maria likes."

"Ohh! So who is it?" Sticks asks.

"Well, I don't know his name but…" But before Maria can say anything two figures zomes past them.

"What in the…" Amy asks in shock.

The girls look to see the two spinning balls one's red the other is blue. When the ball stops, it reveals to be Sonic, and a black and red color hedgehog.

"Great. Sonic and Shadow are at it again," Amy says.

Maria gasps in shock to see the two hedgehogs, especially the black and red hedgehog.

"That's him. That's the hedgehog I met last week. The one who saved me," Maria says in thought.

Just then, Sonic and the other hedgehog begin to throw punches and kicks at each other. Maria and the others stand and watch to see the battle.

Maria turns to Amy, "Um, who is that hedgehog fighting Sonic?"

"That's Shadow, Sonic's rival. Those two seem to alway fight each other whenever they see each other," Amy says.

"Really now?" Maria asks.

"Yep. Shadow is always, stubborn, serious, and a bit cold hearted," Sticks adds.

"If you say so," Maria replies.

Amy screams, "Here they come!"

The girls quickly move out of the way and crashes into one of the fruit stand, knocking one of the fruits out. Watermelon hits a palm tree and begins to fall. Maria falls to the ground and looks to see the tree going to fall her, making her scream. Then someone swifts her off her feet and the tree falls to the ground.

Sonic, Amy, and Sticks becomes confused, "What the..?!"

Maria has her eyes covered with her hands, but slowly peaks out to see that the hedgehog, Shadow has come to her rescue. To her, it's like what happened last time.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asks.

Maria blushes, "Um yes. Thank you. It's um… nice to see you again."

Shadow puts Maria back on their feet and the two stare each other for the longest time. Sonic and the others are looking rather confused by it.

Sonic calls out, "Hey Shadow, are we gonna continue or what?"

"Sonic!" Amy scolds, smacking Sonic on the head.

However, Shadow doesn't seem to hear him.

"I'll see you later," Shadow says.

Maria blushes, "Um sure."

Then Shadow leaves the scene leaving Maria with her cheeks turning red.

"That was weird, even for Shadow," Sonic says.

"Forget him, what's up with Maria?" Sticks says.

Sonic and the girls look to see Maria starting where Shadow is leaving too. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are sparkling.

Sonic walks over, "Hey Maria, what's up? You look dazed."

"Shadow is amazing," Maria speaks up.

"Amazing?" Sticks asks.

Sonic looks at Maria to see the funny expression on her face. He realizes that he has seen this with Tails, when he develops a….

"Oh! I know what's going on here," Sonic says.

"Maria has eaten a bad apple and is starting to have a strange food poisoning sickness making her delusional," Sticks suspects.

"Yeah, that, or maybe Maria has a crush on Shadow," Sonic says.

"Um well uh," Maria turns her head as her cheeks turning red.

"Oh I get it, you're all lovey dovey about Shadow," Sticks says.

"Well, uh, well, he um, did saved me from an incident at the quarry and then we um had lunch together, but that's all," Maria shyly says.

Amy squeals, "Oh my gosh! Maria is in love! That is so adorable! You are so adorable!"

"Um I well, I don't know about that and I'm um, not that adorable," Maria says.

"Awww!" Amy and Sticks reply.

Maria lowers her head, "I just… don't know how to talk to him is all."

Maria puts her hands on her cheeks and smiles with her eyes closed. Then lets out a sigh.

"Don't worry Maria, we'll help you to snag him, Maria. After all, that's what friends are for," Amy says.

"But how are we going to get the two together. No offence, but Shadow doesn't seem like the lady's man," Sonic says.

Amy thinks, "We just need to figure out how to get the two together and make sure Shadow doesn't get away. What's more, we need to make sure they're alone."

"How are we going to do that?" Sticks asks.

Sonic think about it, "Hmm, and I think I know just the thing."

Later on, Amy and Sticks are leading Maria to the perfect spot.

"So um, where are we going?" Maria asks.

"Don't worry, I know just the place for you two to be alone and so Shadow won't leave without any reason," Amy says.

"So what's with the pizza and sodas?" Sticks asks.

"That's their lunch," Amy says.

Sticks laughs, "Good idea. I just hope Sonic is having good luck getting Shadow to follow him."

"Why so?" Maria asks.

"When I told you Sonic and Shadow has a rivalry, it's more of a very bitter rivalry. The only way for Shadow to follow Sonic if he does something to make him mad," Amy says.

Maria worriedly says, "That doesn't sound good."

In the rocky ravean, Sonic is running super fast to go find Shadow. He suspects that the black and red hedgehog should be around the area. Luckily, he knows where Shadow is. He stops at front of a cave, which one of Shadow's secret places. He walks inside to see Shadow leaning against a boulder with his arms crossed.

Sonic goes inside, and calls out, "Yo Shadow!"

"Urgh! You again," Shadow says, annoyed.

"Hey Shads, How about we finish where we left off. Last one to the ancient ruins is a rotten egg," Sonic says.

"No," Shadow answers.

"Come on Shads, don't be a slo mo," Sonic mocks.

"I thought I told you about that stupid nickname," Shadow says with a glare.

"A bunch of lectures won't stop me from calling you Shads, Shads. By the way, I ran into your new girlfriend, Maria," Sonic says.

"She's not my girlfriend," Shadow denies.

"Not yet, I can tell you kind of like her," Sonic says, with a smirk.

Shadow turns his head with a huff.

"Don't try to deny it, Shadow. I saw how you acted in front of her and the quick save you did for her. You love her," Sonic says.

"I barely even knew her," Shadow says.

Sonic can see the slight blush on his cheeks.

"You do like her, the blush on your cheeks say otherwise," Sonic mocks.

Shadow growls in anger, "Why you…"

"Shadow and Maria sitting in a tree. K-I-S-s…" Sonic says, but becomes nervous to see Shadow gritting his teeth in anger and clutching his fists.

Sonic gulps nervously, "Gotta go!"

Sonic zooms out of the cave.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouts in anger and chases after him.

At the clearing, Dr. Eggman has make a special table and leaves it where it's out of the open. Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot are hiding behind some bushes waiting patiently.

"Remind me again, why you set up a table in the middle of nowhere?" Cubot asks.

"Because, Sonic will be coming here for some lunch and this is the perfect place for my trap. Once they sit on the chairs of the table, I'll activate the trap and send him on a one way trip to space," Eggman says.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan. Let's just hope everyone arrive because I see Amy, Sticks, and the new girl coming over," Orbot says.

Eggman looks out to see the girls walking to the table and place the box of pizza and soda bottles on the table.

"Now we'll just have to wait for Sonic to arrive," Amy says.

"And here he comes," Sticks says, pointing forward.

The three girls look to see Sonic running to the table with Shadow running after him.

"Here they come, hurry Maria, sit here," Amy says.

Hiding, the bad guys are looking a bit confused.

"What are they up to?" Eggman asks.

"Maybe they're having a picnic?" Cubot says.

Orbot says, "And it looks like Shadow might be joining them."

"Huh?" Eggman asks.

Shadow run to the clearing and stops to see Sonic standing in front of him.

"What is this all about Sonic?" Shadow demands.

"Glad you ask," Sonic says.

He then pushes Shadow to the table and places him on the chair at the table. Shadow is confused and annoyed.

"Hi Shadow," Maria shyly says.

Shadow turns his head to see Maria sitting on the chair on the other side of the round table.

"Hello Maria," Shadow says.

He turns to the others, "What's this about?"

"Yeah. What's this about? If I didn't know better, I say you are trying to hook Shadow and Maria on a date," Eggman asks.

"What do you want Eggface?" Sonic asks.

"Much as I like to reveal my plans, but it won't do this time. I need the love birds off the table right now," Eggman says.

"Did he say now?" Cubot asks. Then presses the button on the remote anyway.

Suddenly, the table create a metal around wall and an umbrella turning into a pointed cone. Then robot boosters appears on the bottom and launches high into the sky, with Maria and Shadow trapped inside.

Inside, Maria asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet this is Eggman's doing," Shadow answers.

On the ground, Sonic and the girls are not pleased with Eggman and the robots.

"What did you do?" Sonic demands.

"This wasn't supposed to go as planned. You were supposed to be in that rocket and get launched into space," Eggman says.

"Space?!" Sonic and the two girls exclaim.

Trapped in the rocket, Shadow and Maria have no idea what is happening. There are no windows, or even a door.

"Um where do you think we're going?" Maria asks, feeling nervous.

"I don't know, but knowing Eggman, this has to be a plan for him to get rid of Sonic… again," Shadow says.

Maria starts to get scared, "Shadow, how are we going to get out?"

Shadow can see the watery eyes and scared expression on her face. He feels strange, he never feels concern about anyone, but we can see the fear in Maria's eyes. Shadow walks over and wipes a tear from her face.

"Don't worry Maria, we'll get out," Shadow reassures.

"But how? There's no way for us to escape," Maria says.

"I wouldn't say no way of escape," Shadow says.

Maria becomes confused, "Huh?"

"Take my hand. I promise that everything will be alright," Shadow says, presenting his hand to Maria.

Maria looks at his hand and then looks at Shadow. Maria face starts to turn a little red.

Maria then takes Shadow's hand, "I trust you, Shadow."

Then Maria remembers, "Oh, but what about the food Amy brough to us. I hate for it to go to waste."

"Good idea," Shadow says.

Back on the ground of the island, Sonic is able to bring Tails and Knuckles over, and tell them what has happen.

"So what are we going to do? Shadow and Maria are probably out of orbit by now," Sonic asks.

"I think I can build a rocket that will get us up into space. Eggman will need to help us though," Tails says.

"Why me?" Eggman asks.

Amy says, "You're the one who wanted to blast us into space,but got Maria and Shadow launched into space instead. You're the one who got them into this mess, and you're going to be the one to get them out."

"Fine fine. It will take come time, but we can build one. We better do it fast before they are too far out of our reach," Eggman says.

Suddenly, Shadow and Maria appear in the same clearing they are at. Maria is also holding the pizza and sodas. While Shadow is still holding Maria's hand.

"Or Shadow could just teleport himself and Maria back," Sonic bluntly says.

"Glad to see you two are back from Cloud Nine," Knuckles says.

Shadow sternly glares at Knuckles, but quickly calms down and face Maria.

"Now that you two are back, how about we have some lunch," Sticks says.

Shadow says, "Mara and I will have lunch alone."

Then teleports himself and Maria away from the scene.

"Sheesh! He can be a real hard case sometimes," Sonic says.

"But I think it's best to give those two some alone time. Thought honestly, those two don't seem like a perfect match. Then again, love can happen in a strange way, and has a funny way of connecting one to another," Eggman says.

"That's actually logical, even for you Eggman," Sonic says.

Amy sighs happily, "I hope Maria and Shadow are happy with their alone time."

At the otherside of the island close to the beach, Shadow and Maria are having lunch together. Turns out, their time together is actually going well. Maria lands to shadow and close to his Shadow. Shadow does become surprised at first, but he smiles and puts his hand on the other shoulder. The two are beginning to have a special relationship together.


End file.
